In some approaches, a static random access memory (SRAM) cell includes a storage node coupled with a pass gate transistor and a pull-up transistor. When the pass gate transistor is turned on, the pass gate transistor carries a current, such as a current Ionpg. When the pull-up transistor is turned on, the pull-up transistor carries another current, such as a current Ionpu. A ratio RAT of a value of current Ionpu over a value of current Ionpg determines how fast data can be written to the storage node. In other words, ratio RAT determines writing ability of the memory cell. Different attempts have been made to improve writing ability of memory cells. Such improvements, however, each have their own deficiencies.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.